Please Love Me Again
by Hannah Bieber and the Beatles
Summary: this is after the clue hunt and Ian still loves Amy he has assumed a different identity to win Amy's Love again but then finds out she is engaged. Will he be able to win her back before the wedding or lose her forever. read please! better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so what up yo foshizzle. Anyway I'll stop being gangsta. **

**Please don't be hard on me I'm not very good at like English stuff. I suck at comma placement and grammar so cut me some slack. Constructive criticism is awesome though. So on with the story. Oh and I don't own 39 clues. DUH! Or any of its characters except the one I make up.**

Ian's POV

I have grown up a lot in the past few years. I used to whine about clothing and money and my own comfort but I'm different now. All though old habits don't wear away easily. I still think of my self as better than others and I still act like a Lucian even though I have abandoned that life.

Let me fill you in on the last few years. I was fourteen when the clue hunt ended. Natalie and I didn't have much money so we learned a life lesson about not spending crazy amounts of money on things we didn't need. I had called Amy a few times and tried to ask her out she always said no. I had tried dating other gurls but it just didn't work. I always found myself looking for a redhead with a cute stutter. I never found one.

Eventually I turned eighteen and gained control of the Lucian branch. I hated it every horrible mission I sent people out on I remembered Amy and what I'd done to her. So I'd quit that business and given my spot to Natalie. I had gotten a job for a year but at nineteen I'd had this wonderful idea.

Amy would never accept me if she knew it was me right? She didn't trust Ian Kabra so I would become somebody else. I had decided I would find where she worked and get a job there too. Being a Lucian pays off eventually. Being a Lucian means your trained in everything so I qualify for basically any job so the shouldn't be too hard.

I had looked he hadn't been hard to find her she was successful enough. She worked as a consoler for people with heartbreak and loss. Does anyone want to guess why she works on the heartbreak section? Probably because of me.

My new name is Evan Parker a young man that used to work at school counseling but has moved on to bigger and better things. Now you're probably thinking won't Amy recognize the boy who tore out her heart and broke it in half? Well I thought of that.

I grew my hair longer and don't keep it as tidy any more. I wear jeans and t-shirts now so that was covered. I'd got colored contacts so that my eyes would be darker because I knew if she looked in my eyes she'd know who I was. I've changed my voice as well I've trained myself to talk deeper but I've tried to get rid of my accent it doesn't work. So I'm set now all I have to do is ask one of my Lucian friends for a favor and I will have my job and I'll be ready to start.

….…..3 Justin Bieber 3…..

I walked to the big building that was Amy's work building. I walked up to the correct floor. I looked around and found the front desk. An old lady sat there tapping away on the keys of a computer. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Hello I'm Ia- uh Evan Parker and I'm new," I said smilingly.

"Eh? Speak up stop whispering," she said. Hard on hearing I guess.

"I'm the new worker!" I said a little louder.

"You're the poo scooper?" she said disgustedly. "Well we aren't in need of one of those," she continued.

"NEW WORKER!" I screamed.

"Hush boy I'm not deaf," she grumbled. She started tapping on her computer. "Ah yes new worker Evan Parker. Is that your name son?" she asked. I nodded not wanting to shout again. "Well you're working with a Miss Amy Cahill," she said. I thanked God and the lady and walked off towards the room she'd told me to go to.

I walked in everyone looked my way. I waved and smiled sheepishly. "Yes that is Mr. Evan Parker he is Amy's new partner," said a strict looking woman at the front of the room. I sat down beside an empty seat. The woman started talking about something really boring. When she came in.

Amy Cahill even more beautiful than I remembered if that was possible. Her long dark hair was in a ponytail flowing down her left shoulder. It had gotten redder I noticed. Her gorgeous jade eyes shone with a lovely brilliance. I noticed she'd started wearing make-up. I was mad about that because she really didn't need it. She was wearing the office uniform ( a white button down collar shirt and a short black skirt) but she made it look like the latest fashion with her beautiful body.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "Traffic was horrible," she mumbled. Her voice sounded almost exactly the same. Something was missing though… I GOT IT! It was her adorable stutter it wasn't there.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's get started!" said the lady I would later find out was named Mrs. Snap. "Amy and Evan room 4 a teen's boyfriend just broke up with her. She thinks he's her true love and the break-up has pushed her over the edge. So hurry up and get in there," she said.

Amy and I hurriedly ran to room 4. I looked around there was no girl. I saw a couch. Amy sat down and I followed. There was a comfy looking chair across from us. For the patient I guess.

Amy's POV

"So you're Evan huh? I'm Amy," I said smiling. I didn't know what it was but Evan looked so familiar. I mean like really familiar maybe he just had one of those faces. Then he spoke.

"Yeah I'm Evan nice to meet you Amy," he said now I know I know that voice. He held out his hand I shook and an electric spark went through us. I stared at him.

"Have we ever you know met?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"No never, I would've remembered meeting such a beautiful young lady," he said with a dashing smile. I blushed. "T-thanks" I said darn my stutter coming at the worst of times.

Just then the gurl come in. Her eyes looked like raccoon's. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and she was carrying two tissue boxes with her.

"Hello dear I'm Amy and this is Evan now what's the trouble," I asked as sweetly as I could. The gurl looked at me and burst into tears.

"I-I-I'm Mary and my boyfriend M-Matt cheated on me," she sobbed.

"Alright honey explain what happened," I said.

"Okay so Matt and I are soul mates okay nobody deny that or else. We were doing perfectly fine until about two weeks ago when I found him making out with some slut in the closet at the school dance when I went to get some punch," she sobbed.

It all went down hill from there. She cried through most of the hour, but we did give her some good advice. Evan was a big help.

...3 Justin Bieber 3…..

It was break time. We had been through three hours of crying teens. I felt worn out. How Amy did this everyday was a complete mystery to me. I sighed an went over to the water cooler got a cup filled and took a long drink. I got my lunch from my bag and sat at a table. Amy sat beside me and I smiled at her.

That's when the crowd came in all the others came in and found seats. A man that looked slightly older than me came over and sat beside Amy. His hair was blond and close cropped. He had dark blue eyes and really tanned skin. Amy smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his hand.

"Wow really friendly with your coworkers there aren't you?" I asked Amy. She and the man shared a looked and giggled.

"No actually this is my fiancé Logan," Amy said smiling and showing me her ring. AMY WS GETTING MARRIED NO THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!


	2. A new hope and an annoying gurl

**Hey so thanks for all the reviews. It made me really happy. So anyways I wont be able to update everyday because my friends realized I was a descent author so they want a story about them and their crushes so I need to right chapters for them too. I'll try to update two or three times a week though. Also if I spell Girl Gurl it's on purpose it's just the way I like to spell it. I also just found out that I'm going to my cabin for the weekend so I'm might be able to update once or twice before I go but don't expect me too on the weekend. Sorry I don't wanna go. **

**Disclaimer- I do not nor have ever own 39 clues. Wish I did though. **

(Ian's POV)

Okay usually I'm not the crying type but when it comes to Amy I am. When I got home from my new job I plopped down on the couch and cried. Yeah no lie tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"You're my soul mate Trevor I will never love another," the gurl on the TV said passionately.

"LIAR!" I shouted through my mouth full of ice-cream tossing the remote at the television. Angrily I stabbed my spoon into my moose tracks and took the large spoon out covered in ice-cream and I stuffed in my mouth. This was my four tub of ice-cream.

"I love you too Marissa I know we will be in love forever," said Trevor back to the gurl.

"Yeah until she leaves you for some blond beach dude!" I shrieked. I wanted to change the commercial but I'd thrown the remote and there was no way I was getting up. Natalie had called quite a few times to ask how the mission was going because she thought it was cute like Cinderella or something.

Natalie was the only one who knew about the mission as we called it. Natalie was the branch leader now that I'd left even.

"Alright what's up?" I heard someone yell from my entryway. Natalie walked in to my living room I was surprised what was she doing here. "You didn't answer my calls," he said angrily.

"Amy's getting married," I wailed. Natalie opened his mouth in surprise.

"To who Hamilton Holt?" she asked.

"No way!" I said.

"How about Kurt?" she asked.

"Who's Kurt?" I replied.

"Never mind it will make you mad," she said.

"It's this guy we don't know named Logan Vega," I sniffed.

"Ew Amy Vega I like Amy Kabra better," Natalie said.

"I agree but I might as well go back to England I'll never be able to get her now," I moaned stuffing my head in a pillow.

"Excuse me! Who are you and what have you done with my brother? You a Kabra, Ian you don't just give up because things get hard. You are smarter, funnier, better looking, richer, better clothed, and more awesome than that chap and you know it. Your Ian fricken Kabra. So go win Amy's heart again instead of acting like a gurl watching romantic movies and eating ice-cream," Natalie said hands on hips.

"I am not acting like a- okay I guess I am. But he's got a head start they are getting married In case you didn't remember," I said annoyed.

"Hey she fell for ya once she'll fall for you again," Natalie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey your right! She did fall for me before even when she knew I was bad if she falls for ma again I can prove to her that she loves me because she fell for me even though she was getting married. Then she'll have to believe we are meant to be together," I said.

"Good now that I've convinced you do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Ask Amy if Dan is single," she said blushing. I nodded but rolled my eyes.

(Amy's POV)

I was with Logan we were cuddled up together talking about our day. "You're so beautiful," Logan whispered in my ear I giggled. He started kissing my neck.

"You know there was something familiar about that Evan guy. He reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago," I said ignoring what Logan was doing.

"Who?" Logan mumbled into my neck.

"Ian Kabra he looked a lot like him but he seemed nicer. It couldn't have been Ian we all know he could never be nice. Plus he didn't have the same eyes as Ian and I would've recognized Ian's eyes," I said sadly. Logan just kept kissing my neck not responding. I thought about Korea. I knew that I would never forget Ian and I would never fall out of love with him. But he was probably head of the Lucian branch with a billion gurls surrounding him going on dangerous missions and such. He'd probably forgotten all about the stuttering red head who'd he'd had his first kiss with.

"Logan I gotta go," I said and got up. He looked sad.

"Alright sweetie, see you tomorrow," he said as I left. I went home.

(Ian's POV)

I walked into work with a new hope. I looked around for Amy I didn't see her. There was barely anyone in the work room. There were to gurls talking in a corner and pointing to me and smiling. I went over to see what they were talking about.

"Hello ladies, what are you talking about?" I asked. They giggled turning pink.

"Well we were saying how cute you are, but how we would probably never get you because Codi probably would," they said.

"I'm not gay," I said making a face.

"No, no Codi is a gurl," they said. I frowned and wondered who she was.

"She wasn't here yesterday," they said reading my mind.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" said a bratty high pitched voice from outside the door.

"That's her!" the gurls squeaked and ran. A gurl came in. Long blonde hair framed her pretty face. Her big blue eyes were made-up with make-up perfectly. She looked like a Barbie that had come to life. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. She looked like a slut. I'm sorry but she did. She looked around the room for somebody to make fun of and her eyes landed on me. She smiled and walked over to me swinging her hips as if I cared.

"Hey there hot stuff," she said winking. I rolled my eyes and walked away. She came closer grabbing my tie and pulling me closer. " Oh don't play hard to get you know you want me," she said.

"I've got some one else in mind," I said angrily. She had no right to just come over and flirt with me and then to have the nerve to think that I would eat it up.

"How about tonight at 10:00," she said twisting my tie in her fingers.

"No way!" I said.

"What do you mean!" she said.

"I mean that I'm not into gurls like you, you're totally fake I like real gurls and I don't want to date you!" I said.

"AH! Nobody has ever said no to me! I will get you. You will be mine and you will love it. I will be your everything just wait and see!" she screeched. Just then Amy and Mrs. Snap came in. Everybody quickly sat down.

I looked over to stare at Amy and I noticed Amy had a read mark on her neck. Great Amy had a hickey. The worst part was I wasn't the one who'd given it to her.

**REVIEW! **


	3. To the school

**OMB sorry I haven't posted it's because my computer broke. Again I'm really sorry. Also I am so sorry about all the spelling mistakes in my last chapter. There we too many to count I am so sorry abut that I was writing fast so I could update before I left for my cabin and I didn't check it and then I read over it later gosh it was awful. Also I'm sorry if I offended anyone with Ian's OOCness but if you don't like it you might as well stop reading because that's he's going to be a little OOC through the whole story. I didn't know spelling girl gurl offended anyone so just for **Lucy **I will stop if I accidently spell it Gurl a couple times forgive me it's a habit. Also sorry this is so short and this chapter may be offensive to twilight lovers. **

(Amy's POV)

I listen as Mrs. Snap talked about the different jobs people were getting. We were being separated into groups of twos. I was in the teenage division I knew that, but I was still wondering what I would be doing. Finally Mrs. Snap came to me.

"And Mrs. Cahill you and Evan will be working at George Washington high school," she said. I was rather disappointed that I wouldn't be with Logan, but with the wedding and all I'd probably be seeing him a lot. I stopped thinking about Logan so I could listen to what Mrs. Snap was saying.

"George Washington high has been poisoned by the evils of… Twilight! All the girls expect their boyfriends to be like Edward all the boys are confused about why their girlfriends are suddenly getting angry at them for not being super romantic. The girls who do have romantic boyfriends have started acting crazy. They cry whenever they are apart from their boyfriend. It's awful and the children's grades are suffering from it. I want you and Evan to try to fix it and at the end of all the session you give I would like you to give a speech to the student body and then I will assign you to another job," she said.

I nodded before me and Evan left I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. I fixed the collar of my shirt then gasped. I looked at the red mark on my neck. I sighed Logan must've done it last night when I'd been thinking about Ian. Uh-oh what if somebody had seen it. Then I remembered Evan staring at me he must think I'm crazy or something. I sighed and pulled my collar up as far as it would go.

I went outside and stared at the beautiful trees and smelled the fresh air I smiled happily. Just then I sensed someone behind me I looked around and saw Evan I smiled. I don't know what it was, but he really reminded me of Ian, but he was much nicer.

"Come on, lets go," he said in his deep British accent. I nodded and followed him to his motorcycle. Wait! MOTORCYCLE! Okay I know it's silly but I'm really afraid of riding on motorcycles I just don't see how they stay up on only two wheels. I'm always afraid of tipping over.

"Uh um well um maybe we should take my car," I said worriedly. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you come to work in Logan's car?" he asked. I remembered I did.

"Uh yeah I g-guess I do," I said ugh my darn stutter. I thought I'd gotten over that a while ago.

"Well don't you think he'll be a little mad if you or I drive his car?" he asked me. I nodded reluctantly. He motioned for me to get on. I did and I felt my heart beating at 1000 times per second. He got on and started it up.

As soon as he did I grabbed him and held tight circling my arms around his waste and holding on tightly. He laughed. I swear I've heard that laugh before. I couldn't remember where though. I could remember it so faintly that it seemed as if I must've heard it in a dream. He started going I was clinging to him like I was drowning and he was a life preserver.

…..3 Justin Bieber 3…..

Finally we were there I sighed with relief and got off the motorcycle before it even totally stopped.

"Well come on," I said to Evan he smiled and followed me into the school. The first thing we saw when we walked in was a girl sobbing like crazy in the corner. I ran over to her and leaned down.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I-I told him I l-loved him and he didn't say it baaaaaack," she wailed. I shook my head. The poor girl shouldn't expect so much of boys I mean saying I love you scares them. Before I could say so she got up and ran away. I stood up and sighed.

"Pathetic girl isn't she?" Evan said. I looked at him open mouthed. I hit him with my purse.

"What?" he said grinning?

"You're so mean she's in pain," I said in awe of how he could be so heartless.

""Well maybe if she didn't have such high expectations of boys," he mumbled. I hit him again and walked ahead leaving him behind grinning.


	4. past and present

**Hey guys um could someone tell me if I need to write a disclaimer every time or not. Thanks for reviewing keep them coming. **

(Ian's POV)

We walked in the cafeteria. We saw a few couples kissing probably the ones whose boyfriend's acted like that annoying git Edward. The majority although was crying and slapping each other. I rolled my eyes this was so stupid, but then again I'd do anything to be with Amy.

She was so amazing I had no idea how Logan had got her. What did he have that I didn't? Being beside her was like being in the presence of an angel, and I just didn't think Logan deserved to be beside an angel like Amy.

She walked in and started talking to a pair of girls whose running mascara made them look like raccoons. I looked around and started walking towards the first two boys I saw.

The older of the two had black curls and glasses. I couldn't help but laugh because he looked like the guy who played harry potter in AVPM. It was easy to see the boy beside him was younger. They both looked like their dogs had just died.

"Um hey guys what are you names?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable. They looked up I could see the younger one was holding back tears. The older one just looked really annoyed.

"I'm Trevor and this is Luke," Said the older one pointing to younger one and himself.

"I'm Ian so erm what's wrong?" I asked. They told me this long story about how they had been with their girlfriends and had been saying goodbye to them because they were going on a road trip that weekend. They said their girlfriends got mad because they didn't say "take care of my heart while I'm gone because I have left it with you" it was some twilight quotation. I tried to comfort them they thanked me and said they felt better.

I glanced over at Amy she was patting a short brunette on the back and saying something to her. She was way better at this than me. Probably because it was her actual job and I was faking, but also because she was so awesome.

I went over to her. "Hey Amy you need any help?" I asked.

"Thanks for asking Evan," she smiled. I loved it when she said my name even if it wasn't really my name. "Would you be able too go help Abbey?" she asked. I nodded.

"Anything for you," I said throwing in a charming smile. She smiled back and I walked over to the girl she pointed too.

By 4:00 we had convinced about four people out of there twilight funk. Wow only four a day this was going to take a while.

"Evan we better go," said Amy touching my arm. A bolt of electricity zipped through me. I nodded and we walked out to the parking lot. She got a call on her cell phone.

"Hey baby," she said so I imagined it must've been Logan. She had no idea how much I wished it was me on the other end of that phone. "Yeah uh-huh….. Okay… yeah I'll tell Evan," she said. She closed her phone.

"Logan says willow (one of the girls at the office) is having a pool party at 4:30 the whole office is invited," she said smiling. "That's means you too, are you going to go?" she asked.

"Duh I love pool parties," I said smiling.

Amy's POV

"Good I'm happy your going," I said. "Oh we better leave or we wont be there in time!" I said and ran out into the middle of the parking lot till I saw Evan's motorcycle then I started running again. Then everything went crazy I saw a car coming at me my legs wouldn't move I was stuck with fear.

"AMY!"I heard Evan yell frantically only his voice sounded different. Then someone knocked me over. I was on the ground and the person who'd saved me was on top of me. The car passed and I opened my eyes. I saw Evan staring down at me worriedly. Wow this was exactly the position I'd been in so many years ago in Korea. For a fleeting minute I thought Evan was going to lean down and kiss me like Ian had.

Wow I was stupid. There were so many reasons why he wouldn't 1) he wasn't attracted to me because we've only known each other two days. 2) He was not Ian so he had no Idea what had happened in his Korea. 3) I was engaged why the heck would he kiss me.

"I should probably get up now," he said a little sheepishly. I nodded smiling. He got up and we walked slowly to his motorcycle.

….3 Justin Bieber 3…...

We were at the party it was awesome. It had food, music, and tiki torches. It was dark now because it was late. Only me, Evan, and Logan were in the pool. Logan was chasing me.

"Logan," I giggled as he caught me around the waist and didn't let go. He kissed me I smiled.

"I'm going to get some food I'll be back," he whispered into my ear. I grinned and kissed him before he left. Willows pool was really long so I decided to challenge myself to swim to the end underwater to see how long I could hold my breath. I dived under and started swimming when my hand hit the pools wall I came up. I gasped for air. I turned around and found myself face to face with Evan. I'm not talking within arms distance or anything I'm talking our noses are touching and were so close I can feel his breath in my lips. I don't know why I didn't move just something about him hypnotized me. He leaned in and his bottom lip slightly brushed mine. A bolt of electricity that felt as powerful as Zeus's master bolt went through me. Then he ducked under water. Thank God this side of the pool was so dark you couldn't see it from the deck. Logan can get very protective.

"Hey Ames come up here," he said. He put a warm blanket over us but as we cuddled my mind was very far away thinking of a certain boy.


	5. Amy gets hurt

**Hey guys sorry for mot updating lately. Homework has been pretty bad because I'm doing high school work a year early. If anyone didn't get it the …..3 Justin Bieber 3… means time has passed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues its very sad I know. **

Ian's POV

I woke up feeling annoyed. I hated this job. Ugh another day of vampire obsessed girls' grrrrreat. The highlight of my day as usual will be seeing Amy's heavenly face. I looked through my clothes. I had like nothing to wear. I was lazy and hadn't done my laundry I was so used to maids doing whatever I needed. I realized for the first time I was really a spoiled brat Amy and Dan had been right about me I really was spoiled brat.

…3 Justin Bieber 3…..

"Hey Evan," Amy said. I noticed she was holding hands with stupid Logan. I nodded. Just then I heard my name. Ugh it was Codi. I tried to run when I looked back to see if she was following me (she was) I caught a glimpse of Amy laughing.

I frowned as I ran. Amy was laughing at me that wasn't good.

"EVAN!" I heard Codi screaming behind me. I found a room and hid. Probably my worst plan ever. She found me and now I was cornered.

"Oh don't play hard to get that's my least favorite game," she said advancing on me. Okay it was odd that when I was fourteen I could fight full grown men and win. I knew how to use over four thousand weapons and knew how to make and use over seven hundred different poisons yet I had NO idea how to deal with this girl.

"Come on Evan why don't you just ditch work and come hang with me all day. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun," she said fiddling with the top button of my shirt. I gulped.

"Uh I don't think so," I said. She growled. "Listen you seem like a sweet girl b-but your just not my type," I said as she advanced on me.

"Oh honey I'm everyone's type," she whispered in my ear. "Now come on let's ditch this Popsicle stand," she said.

"Let Evan alone," I breathed a sigh of relief at Amy's voice. Codi turned and rolled her eyes.

"I can do whatever I want Cahill," she sneered.

"I'll tell everyone your secret if you don't leave him alone," Amy threatened. Codi gasped and left immediately.

"Thanks Amy!" I said enthusiastically. She smiled he heavenly smile and came over to me.

"Come on we're walking to the school today. It isn't that far," she said grabbing my arm. We got outside and talked as we walked.

"So what's Codi's big secret?" I asked Amy. She turned her head to look at me.

"Once a boy dumped her instead of the other way around, It's only happened once in history and I was there to see it," Amy laughed. Ah to hear her laugh was the best sound my ears or anyone's could ever hope to hear.

"So why are we walking?" I asked.

"We get back the latest of all the groups and Logan has an important meeting to go to out of town so he doesn't want me to have his car if he needs to leave," she said.

"We could've taken my motorcycle," I suggested with an evil grin.

"Oh no never again," said Amy.

"So how are you getting home?" I asked curiously.

"The bus... Oh we're here," she said looking at the school.

…..3 Justin Bieber 3…..

We had just finished now it was time to go home. "Let's take a short cut through those woods," Amy suggested. We started walking. The whole time I couldn't help but stare at Amy she was so gorgeous. How did someone get blessed with such amazing good looks? I looked away for a second to see where we were going.

"Ah ouch!" I heard her scream. I looked over to see her on the ground tears sparkling in her eyes. I ran over.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"Evan it's my ankle I think I sprained it," she said. I nodded and looked at it. It was twisted a t a horrible angle.

"I-I think I tripped on a root," she said. "B-but I think I can walk," she said I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not going too," I announced picking her up and carrying her bride style.

"E-E-Evan!" she stuttered. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes," I said smirking at her the face she was making.

"You can't just carry me," she said.

"I think I already have love, "I snickered. She glared at me. We stayed in silence for a minute.

"I suppose there's not solution but for you to go to my house," I comment after a while.

"W-w-what!" Amy stuttered nervously. I grinned.

"Well do you have your cell phone or your keys?" I asked. She searched her pockets frantically and then groaned in defeat.

"Ugh I left them at home," she wailed. I nodded I had guessed as much.

"And Logan wont be there like he normally is so you wont be able to get in," I said. she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Logan barely comes over he only does when he has time," she said.

"Comes over, huh?" I said confused. She looked at me and then started laughing.

"You thought Logan and I were living together," she said.

"Your not?" I said sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Well that doesn't matter your still going to have to come to my house. Unless you want to go to the hospital tonight," I said.

"But why?" she asked indigently.

"Because you don't have your keys so you can't go home, and I'm presuming the only person with an extra set it Logan and he's out of town. You can't go home and I refuse to leave you alone to fend for yourself so you have to come to my place I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," I said quickly. She nodded.

….3 Justin Bieber 3….

"We're here" I said placing Amy down on the couch.

Amy's POV

Evan was one of the sweetest guys I knew. Taking care of me while I was hurt carrying me through the woods. Now he had put a warm blanket around me and was making me some hot chocolate. How did he know that was my favorite? He sat down with me as we sipped out hot chocolate.

"Do you know an Ian Kabra," I said thinking again of just how much Evan looked like him. It was a mistake though because saying that name made my heart ache. He meanwhile had choked on his drink laughing.

"Ian Kabra what kind of name is that!" he asked laughing. I blushed I actually quite liked the name wait no… NO I didn't like that name.

"Oh he someone I used to know you look like him," I said.

"Did you love him?" Evan asked. I looked up he wasn't looking at me he was tracing the rim of his mug.

"H-how did y-you know?" I whispered amazed. He looked up at me.

"Your eyes," he said simply. That's when it happened I didn't know how it happened but it did I told him the whole story. I even cried a little I couldn't believe it, but for some reason I felt like I knew him.

"Wow that was amazing I mean I've never even told that story to Logan," I said wiping my eyes.

"I am so sorry that happened I mean so sorry," he said sincerely. I looked at him he had tears in his eyes. "That Ian is a disgraceful human being how could he do that to you?" he said earnestly. I nodded.

"Yeah but he probably doesn't care. I bet right now he's laying in a pile of money surrounded by a bunch of super models," I said.

"I doubt it," Logan smirked. "I bet he feels really sorry for what he did and would do anything to take it back," he said. Before I could respond he picked me up bride style and started walking. "Bedtime for you," he said.

He placed me in his bed. I sniffed in deeply the room smelled of his cologne. I blushed as I realized his cologne appealed to me more than Logan's. Then he started tucking me in.

"Good night sleep tight," he whispered in my ear and then walked out leaving me in the dark.


	6. I think i'm staring to like him

**Hey really sorry I haven't updated my computer broke AGAIN. I also haven't updated because I was in Canada for a week to see family as a graduation gift! This chapter is dedicated to my BFFLATTT (inside joke but its basically the same as BFFL) Julia. Julia always encourages me so much so to honor her I shall name a new character in my story after her. So enjoy and comment. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the characters I made up and the plot line. **

(Amy's POV)

I woke up confused. I looked around the heavenly smelling room. The blue walls were unfamiliar. Then it all came rushing back and I realized the throbbing in my ankle. I didn't feel like getting up. I looked at my surroundings.

The room wasn't very large. The walls were blue and the carpet white. There were clothes strewn here and there, but it wasn't a annoying messy more like a comfortable messy. I looked up to see a ceiling fan spin over and over. I sighed and decided to get up out of the incredibly comfortable bed.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I looked at my ankle it was slightly swollen, and black and blue. I decided to risk it and put some weight on it. It hurt but the pain was bearable. I was a Cahill after all, I could deal with it. I stumbled into the hallway using whatever I could for support. I almost fell about five times going down the stairs. Finally I was in Evan's living room. I sniffed deeply and smelled a wonderful aroma.

I tried walking steadily into the kitchen so he wouldn't be too worried about me. I had my eyes focused on my feet to make sure I took each step with care. Of course I tripped. I felt myself being caught by someone. I looked up to see Evan then I realized something Evan was SHIRTLESS.

"Th-th-thank you," I said breathlessly as he helped me stand upright. I tried not to stare to long at his amazing six-pack. He smiled at me.

"I was making blueberry pancakes, want any?" he asked.

"How did you know they were my favorite?" I asked as he came out with a plate of steaming hot pancakes. He shrugged as I took three and gobbled them down.

"Whoa slow down," he chuckled. I did for a bout a second but I couldn't help myself they were so good.

"Logan should be back I'll call him if you give me the number so he can take you home," Evan said slightly reluctantly. I nodded and took a piece of paper and pen lying on the table and wrote down Logan's number. He nodded and walked to the phone. When he came back I was finished with my pancakes.

"How's your ankle?" He asked kindly.

"Still hurts," I mumbled.

"I might be able to help with that," he said getting up after about two minutes he was back with bandages and a pain killer pill. I took the pill as he started wrapping up my ankle.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. He smiled back. For some odd reason every time he touched me it felt like he'd burned me but in a good way not a bad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMY!" someone cried from the doorway. I looked over to see Logan. I smiled sheepishly. "Come on we're going!" Logan screamed not even giving me time to explain.

"Logan I-"I was cut off.

"No be quiet," he said and looked over at Evan. "And you why is she at your house? AMY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" he yelled. He raised his fist and tried to punch Evan. Evan grabbed it right before it hit his face. Wow he was good. He raised his fist I grabbed it just before he could punch Logan.

"STOP!" I screamed. They both looked at me. "Logan I hurt my ankle Evan was just helping me I'm not cheating," I said. I explained the whole thing. As I told the story Logan's face softened.

"Well thank you I guess for helping Amy," Logan mumbled to Evan. Evan didn't reply. "Come on Ames were leaving!" he said helping me up.

"Thanks again Evan," I said softly.

"Anytime Amy," he said grinning. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. What was wrong with me?

…3 Justin Bieber 3…..

Back to work again. I had skipped a day for recovery. Today we just had meetings to discuss with the heads of our departments we weren't visiting the school. I was proud to say Evan and I would have a good report to give it was going very well at the school. Are job would soon be finished.

I walked in to work with barely any pain. I saw a new girl so I walked over to talk to her like the friendly person I am. "I'm Amy Cahill," I said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Julia, Julia Martin," she said quietly shaking my hand and smiling. She was gorgeous **(A/N she actually is really gorgeous) **her hair was dark brown and wavy. She had big, bright, dark brown eyes. He skin was slightly dark but not as dark as Evan's though.

Just then Evan walked in the room. It was as if he walked in slow motion. He flipped his hair slightly out of his eyes and I could fell my heart beating faster. I imagined him coming over to me and- "Who is that?" Julia asked loudly breaking me out of my fantasy. What the heck was I doing fanaticizing about another man I was freaking getting married. What the hell was I thinking?

"Oh that's Evan," I said to her.

"He is so HOT!" she said almost drooling over the sight of him.

"W-what?" I said.

"He's a hunk is he with anyone?" she asked.

"Yes," I said not knowing why I was lying ,but the thought of someone dating Evan just annoyed me for some reason.

"Who?" she said sadly.

"Her name is um uh well actually I think they broke up so yeah," I said giving up when I couldn't think of a good enough lie.

"Oh goody!" she said. Just then Evan came over.

"Hey Amy and…. You are?" he said looking from me to Julia.

"Julia, Julia Martin and Amy already told me you're Evan," she said. I was surprised she was shy by the way she had acted when she saw him I expected her to throw herself at him. I was proud.

"Lovely name," Evan complimented. I frowned what was he doing. "And that's a very nice outfit it makes your eyes pop," he flirted. She giggled.

"I love your accent," Julia said.

"Why thank you," he said flashing one his amazing smiles.

"The meeting is starting now," Mrs. Snap called. I sighed and watched as Julia and Evan (still talking) walked into the meeting room. Before Evan went h=in he winked at me.


	7. The end is in sight

**Okay so I messed up last chapter. I thought I wasn't gonna finish that chapter so I put that I was in Canada for a week. I finished the chapter though and I forgot to change it. So yeah right now I'm in Canada. Hey so Julia doesn't act at all like her character just to let you know so if I like say bad things about Julia in the story I'm not dissing my BFFL she just has the same name. Okay I've been kinda lazy with the story I haven't been checking over it before I post so I will start doing that now because I know the mistakes probably annoy you guys. Enjoy and Comment. **

**Disclaimer: Julia: So like Hannah do you own 39 clues? **

**Me: Nope **

**Julia: Not even anything? **

**Me: Only the plot and the characters I made up.**

**Julia: Like me? **

**Me: Yeah and like Codi and Logan **

**Julia: Oh awesome. **

**Me: I know right! **

Ian's POV

Was it just me or had I seen some jealousy in Amy's eyes? Good, well I mean not good I didn't want to hurt again. Okay let me start over I'm glad because I was trying to make her jealous, yeah I didn't even like Julia. It was just an experiment to see if Amy had started to fall for me. Apparently she had.

"You all have done such good work," said Mrs. Snap after she'd read the reports we'd handed in. "The company has decided to treat you. I know we've never done this before but well we've never had such a good year before," She said taking a pause for dramatic effect at the end. "We are having a company ball," she announced.

"Like what's a ball?" said Codi stupidly looking up from filing her nails.

"Wow Codi really," was all I could think.

"A ball is like a fancy dance," Mrs. Snap said like she was explaining something to a five year old.

"Oh okay," said Codi while bringing out pink nail polish and painting her nails. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Amy she was sitting beside Julia. Julia waved at me I smiled. I tried to will Amy to look at me. No luck she seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"You may bring someone from work or someone that's not from work. The ball starts at nine and goes to eleven," Mrs. Snap said. After that announcement I kind of ignored the rest of the meeting it was boring so I just daydreamed about Amy. Finally our day was over.

…. 3 Justin Bieber 3….

(Amy's POV)

Okay I know it was crazy but Julia and I had become good friends in the span of one day so I had invited her to diner. I had invited Logan too. He was sitting across from me and suddenly he said," Amy I need to ask you something." I looked at him. He got down on his knees and gave me some flowers. "Amy Cahill will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course dummy," I said laughing and hugging him. He picked me up and swirled me around. He put me down and I straightened my shirt blushing as red as an apple with a sunburn.

"OMG that was so cute," Julia said.

"Thanks," I said blushing redder than a sunburned apple.

Just then I heard Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge **(A/N One of my fav songs ever). **I looked around confused.

"Oh that's my cell," Julia said while pushing the talk button. "Hello?" she said. She almost fell out of her chair when she heard who it was.

"Must be someone really important," said Logan. I nodded I wondered who could work her up in to such a frenzy. She was sweating and nodding a lot not to mention stuttering as bas as I used too. The call ended and she pushed the off button.

"OMG that was Evan he just asked me too the dance!" screamed Julia. I looked at her shocked. My heart stopped beating.

"Oh yeah um he's nice and good looking," I said all depressed like and I didn't even know why.

"Good looking? More like super mega foxy awesome hot!" Julia yelled. "Well I didn't think I was going to the dance so I didn't get a dress so I better go do some late shopping. Hey um Amy can I come over again tomorrow so that we can help each other get ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah for sure yeah, I'll need someone to help me get ready anyway," I said. She left I sat down on the couch.

"Nice and good looking? Who are you dating me or Evan?" Logan said appalled. I looked at him oddly.

"So when you start dating someone everyone else just automatically becomes ugly?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much," he said nodding.

"So I'm the only girl who's attractive to you?" I said. He nodded I rolled my eyes. I knew it was a lie.

"I think its time for you to go I'm tired," I said. He nodded and I walked him to the door. Suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. When we separated I smiled. "Goodnight," I said and shut the door. I was rather tired for some reason. I also didn't feel good. I went up to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

….3 Justin Bieber 3…..

"OMG you did so good on my hair," Julia said running her fingers through it. I looked at my job on her hair. The front of her hair was pulled back and clipped in the back and the rest was straightened. **(A/N Sorry if you don't understand. I have a hard time describing hair). **I looked through the make-up she'd brought to see what would match her dress.

Her dress was amazing. It was light pink and it went about three quarters down her thighs. There was a big bow on the side of the waist. I loved it but I would never wear it, it wasn't my style.

"Hurry up I still have to do you and you haven't even started on my makeup yet," she complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay calm down," I said. I outlined the top of her eye with black eye liner and I was very generous with the mascara. I found some shimmery light eye-shadow and applied it to her eyelid. I put a very small amount of blush on her cheeks and her face was done.

"Oh la, la I look amazing. Now pick my earrings," she said happily. I finally picked some large hoops. She looked stunning.

"I look I mean I look… OMG Evan's going to faint when he sees me," she gasped out. My heart flip-flopped but I ignored it. "Now it's your turn," she said hopping out of the chair and pushing me gently into it.

"Silly I got to put on my dress," I said getting up. I went into the bathroom to get dressed. My dress was dark green and strapless. It was long almost to my ankles. I also loved my shoes they were really fancy gold sandals. Since I was finished I went back into the room.

"O...M…G your dress is so beautiful," said Julia freaking out. I smiled.

"Do you really like it? " I asked twirling around. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sit down," she begged. I sat down on the chair. She got started by combing my hair out and straightening it. I kind of liked it usually my hair was slightly curly. She used pale foundation because of my really pale skin. She underlined the bottom of her eye with eyeliner and added mascara. She picked out some pretty gloss for my lips. The shimmery eye shadow she picked out was amazing.

…3 Justin Bieber 3….

(Ian's POV)

I was already at this stupid dance waiting for Julia. I wasn't really looking forward to spending the night with Julia. It wasn't that she wasn't a great person ,but she just wasn't Amy. "Evan!" I heard someone yell. I looked around to see Julia.

"You look amazing," I said. She really did must've been Amy's work.

"Aw thanks babe," she said twirling. Babe what the heck was she daft? I was not her babe.

"Your welcome, listen I'm to go get our punch," I said and walked away. I walked over to the punch bowl and got two cups of pink punch. I took a sip of mine. Mm it was good. I took another. As I was drinking I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Amy. She looked like an angel. I couldn't even explain her beauty. Stupid girls in magazines thought they knew what beauty was well they had never seen beauty if they hadn't seen Amy.

But then something bad happened. I choked on my delicious punch. I was having a coughing fit right there in front of Amy. Somebody was next to me and put there hand on my shoulder. I knew by the amount of power and electricity that zipped through my body in the span of about two seconds that it was Amy.

"Oh my gosh Evan are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I looked up and I was face-to-face with her. Seeing her up close like this made me weak to the knees.

"I-I'm okay just fine the best I could be," I babbled.

"Well good don't want you dying then I'll have to do all the work at the school by myself," she said flashing one of her amazing smiles. I smiled back but she had left to dance with Logan. Ugh the name Logan was like poison. When I had kids if I ever had kids they would never be named Logan what a stupid name. **(A/N it's funny because I actually love the name Logan) **

"Oh I don't need a drink lets just dance okay," said Julia enthusiastically. She pulled me onto the dance floor and we started dancing. We were dancing to Here we go again by Demi Lavato. I listened to the words while dancing it kind of reminded me of Amy and I. Finally the song was done and I could sit down.

…. 3 Justin Bieber 3…..

"Do you wanna dance to this song?" Julia asked.

"I rather not I'll dance too the next one," I said feeling like I was being as mean to my date as Ron Weasly at the Yule Ball. The next song came on. It was one I didn't know. We started dancing.

At the end f the song the DJ announced,"The next song is going to be a little slower so let's all power down for this next one," he said.

"Um let's dance with other people this song," I suggested leaving Julia in a hurry. I got over to Amy before the music started.

"May I dance with Amy?" I asked Logan politely.

"Sure whatever," I heard him mumble. She smiled and took my hand just as the song started. She gasped.

"I love this song it's so beautiful but so sad," she said referring to the song playing (Yesterday by the Beatles).

"I know the violins in it are beautiful," I said. I twirled her and dipped her so our faces were about an inch apart then I brought her back up.

"You're such a good dancer," she said quietly.

"Thank you," I said. Then I did something daring I pulled her closer she didn't seem to mind. I started singing the song softly in her ear. I heard her sigh with contentment. She was so close now she laid her head on my shoulder as we swayed. Unfortunately Yesterday is not the longest song ever so too soon for my liking Logan came over and said," Amy the songs over."

"Bye Amy," I said releasing her.

"Bye, thanks for the dance Evan," she whispered and went back to dancing with Logan. I was pretty sure that I had her hooked now I would tell her soon very soon.


	8. The reveal

**Hey guys I'm back home I had a great trip. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. **

(Ian's POV)

I was so tired. It was three o'clock IN THE MORNING. I had tried everything to sleep warm milk, counting sheep, and even pacing back and forth for an hour. I had tried lying in bed naming everything I loved about Amy. When I got to 64 I gave up knowing I would never be able to finish the list. I decided to take a walk in the park.

This park was actually quite lovely. It had a LOT of trees and in the middle of all of them was a large circle of stone pavement with a fountain in the middle. The moon shone the brightest where the fountain was. I went over to a tree right outside the stone circle. I sat under the tree it was dark under the tree because of the shadow of the tree. But it was the kind of shadow that if you took one step out of its circle you would be thrown into moonlight. **( A/N I know that part was probably hard to understand and poorly written but I had to explain it because it's a rather large part a little while later in this chapter).**

I sat thinking under the rather large tree. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated. "Ian its me Natalie," said a voice from the receiver before I had even had time to say hello.

"Hello Natalie," I said in a bored voice.

"Hello dear brother," she said in the voice she had used when they were in the clue hunt. "I just wanted to tell you I found out Daniel's excuse me Dan's whereabouts and we are currently dating," she announced.

"That's great at least one Kabra gets their Cahill," I said sadly.

"Oh Ian PLEASE you will so get Amy," she said confidently. "Anyway I just wanted to alert the elder siblings to our relationship," she said.

"Oh alrig- Wait older siblings your not calling Amy are you!" I asked horrified.

"Yes of course Dan insisted," she said happily.

"No, NO uh-uh you may not call her I forbid you to talk to her. Talking to you might remind her of me she'll ask about me then you'll have to make up some big lie and what if she investigates that lie. What if you say I'm in Paris visiting a Lucian stronghold and she goes there because I'm quite sure she knows where it is and they tell her I haven't been there in years? What if she puts two and two together and realizes I'm here!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Alright calm down I won't contact Amy until your scheme has ended happy?" she asked.

"Yes thank you Natalie," I said.

"Your Welcome now goodbye," she said hanging up. I stared at the phone for a minute and processed what had just happened. MY SISTER WAS DATING DANIEL CAHILL! Wow I had never expected that one. I put my phone back in my pocket. I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree.

Just then I heard someone sit down beside me and start to cry. I was quite annoyed until I realized who it was.

"Amy?" what's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh Evan is that you? I didn't even see you there," she sniffed.

"Goodness Amy you're a wreck," I said just barely able to see the mascara that was streaming down her face with her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said her vice thick with tears.

"No need to apologize silly girl. Just tell me what's wrong," I said soothingly.

"Logan and I had a HUGE fight!" she sobbed launching herself into my arms. She was sobbing into my chest. I rubbed her back trying to be comforting.

"Shh don't cry," I whispered in her ear. "Tell me what happened," I said softly as I wiped her tears away.

"Y-you know I d-don't even remember what the fight was about," she mumbled into my shirt. "I j-just remember him saying I was ruining everything and he didn't even know if he wanted to get married anymore," she said quietly.

"You poor thing," I sympathized. "You know I doubt he really means that. He probably was just mad about something and was taking it out on you," I said.

"Y-you think so?" she asked.

"I know so. Nobody could not want to marry you. You're smart, funny, and nice not to mention very beautiful," I said kindly.

"Really? That's actually how you see me?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Oh Evan you always know what to say. I'm felling much better now," she said hopping up.

"Wait," I said jumping up and standing in front of her so she couldn't go away. Our faces were about an inch apart.

"Yes Evan?" she whispered her breath tickling my lips.

(Amy's POV)

"Um nothing," he replied.

"Oh well in that case I better be go-"I was cut of by his lips. His warm lips were pressed against mine it felt well like Heaven. Our lips fit together perfectly. I could only think of one other time I had, had this feeling of pure contentment and I couldn't really place a finger on when that had been. So I finally gave in wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers in his hair.

He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I leaned into him. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip begging me to let him in. I granted him entrance but as soon as I did I felt really weird. Then it hit me I WAS CHEATING. I backed away.

"I remember what the fight was about now. He said I was spending to much time with you," I said to him. He gave me a small smile. Just then he was covered in moonlight as the moon came out from behind the cloud. It illuminated his face. Just then I remembered where I had felt so wonderful before when Ian Kabra had kissed me outside the cave in Korea. I looked at Evan and gasped because I realized it wasn't Evan (he wasn't even a real person) it was Ian Kabra.

(Ian's POV)

I was drenched in moonlight now. Then I realized something terrible I had forgotten my contacts my eyes were normal. I heard Amy gasp uh-oh she had probably realized it was me.

"I-Ian is t-that you?" she said breathlessly.

"Hello love," I said in my regular voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came for you I love you," I said truthfully.

"No, no you don't I see through your plan!" she screamed. I was taken aback. "You want everything in your life to be perfect so when you found out I had moved on from you and was getting married you couldn't stand it. You decided you had to ruin it for me like the disgusting Kabra you are. You realized that you couldn't affect me as Ian Kabra so you came up with another identity and then you started charming me," she screamed at me shoving me.

"Amy I really didn-"but I was cut off by more screaming.

"Oh yes you did. Once you had me wrapped around your finger you would be happy and you could ruin my wedding and make me miserable again," Amy said. Then the actually tears came.

"I-I thought Evan was different, special but all he was, was a Cobra in disguise," she said thickly through her tears. She started walking away.

"Wait Amy!" I yelled after her.

"Damn you Ian!" she shouted over her shoulder. I stopped in my tracks. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. She would never love me I would never be with Amy. I felt a shadow of despair cover me.


	9. Sorrow

**Okay this chapter is most likely going to be short and boring. Its just to show how sad the characters are. Thank you for all the reviews they mean so much to me. Hope you enjoy. **

(Amy's POV)

"Why was I so gullible?" I wondered as I ran to my house. Finally I got home. The tears had stopped when I had started running. But I felt them burning behind my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair. I leaned against the wall and started sliding down as I felt the tears pooling out of my eyes. When I got to the floor I hugged my knees to my chest. That's when the flood gates opened, and I was sobbing. AGAIN, IT HAD HAPPENED AGAIN.

Why did I always fall for Ian? No matter if he was in disguise, or normal. Even when he was being evil, if I just looked into his eyes my heart would start beating one thousand times per minute. Why, why does he make me feel the way I do? "Maybe because you love him," suggested a voice in my head.

No. it wasn't that I did not love Ian Kabra. I just wanted to be happy with Logan, but he had to come and ruin it making me fall for him all over again. Ugh, I was so stupid.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it. "Dan!" I said surprised. He came in and gave me a big hug.

"I heard about Ian," He said. Amy hugged him tighter at least she could always count on Dan to be there for me.

(Ian's POV)

She would marry Logan. They would have kids and grow old together while I would be left lonely and heartbroken the rest of my life, and she didn't even know the whole story. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me .but she would never listen.

I was sitting in my room with all the lights off. No ice-cream and shouting this time because when I found out she was engaged I still had hope I still had my disguise. Now I had nothing because if I didn't have Amy I didn't have anything worth living for.

Natalie had come over and tried to comfort me earlier but it didn't work. Nothing would work.

…. 3 Justin Bieber 3….

I hadn't eaten in days, but I wasn't hungry. I hadn't slept either, I looked a wreck but I didn't care. Natalie was here begging me to eat I could see in her eyes that she genuinely cared I guess Dan had changed her. She was also begging me to change my clothes because they were dirty and so last week I guess she hadn't changed that much.

She was yelling at me now I didn't even hear her I just ignored her and crawled into my bed to stare at the ceiling.

(Amy's POV)

I was trying to get over it, I really was trying to act like Ian didn't matter to me, but the thing was he did. I was sitting at my table I hadn't talked to Logan in days. I had barely eaten. I had eaten a little but it wasn't much. When I looked at my stomach I could see my ribs. Black circles were under my eyes from lack of sleep.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Julia came in. I looked at her and smiled. Julia had found out and surprisingly didn't mind that Evan/Ian liked me not her. I wondered why she was here.

"Listen Amy we need to talk," she said sitting down at the table.

"About what," I said weakly.

"Ian," She said.


	10. The End

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews. By the way **bookgirl39 **don't worry you didn't give me any ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

(Amy's POV)

"Amy just listen," Julia said. I sighed. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Amy dear I know your hurt," Julia started.

"You're darn right I'm hurt that bastard hurt me TWICE!" I screamed.

"Calm down Amy, Think through what happened again," she said calmly. "What did he say to you," Julia asked.

"Well he said that he did it because he loved me," I said bored.

"Nothing else?" Julia said perplexed.

"Um no, I didn't really let him," I said sheepishly.

"So you're saying you don't actually know the whole story?" Julia asked. I realized I didn't.

"Um I guess not but I know what he was trying to do," I said a little more confidently. She looked at me.

"What if you don't? Think about it I mean what if he really does love you?" Julia said earnestly.

"I-I …. He can't, he doesn't," I stuttered not able to wrap my mind around the idea that Ian might love me. Then I actually thought about it. A cobra would've came in swept me off my feet immediately and made me fall in love instantly using all his charm. Ian hadn't done that though he'd acted like he cared about my feelings.

I thought about all the sweet things. How he'd helped me when my ankle was hurt. He'd even baked breakfast the next morning. He had been so kind to me. I remembered the feelings I'd had when he'd danced with me and when he'd kissed me.

"But he betrayed me," I said starting to cry I was so torn up. Julia touched my hand.

"How do you know he doesn't regret that you didn't even give him a chance to say anything," Julia explained I guess that was true. "Now I want you to do something close your eyes and clear your mind." I did as I was told.

"Now imagine you're with a boy and you're getting married and everyone including you is happy," she said. I did so I smiled slightly. "Who is the boy in your mind?" Julia asked.

"Ian," I replied immediately and gasped. She laughed. "That could mean anything I'm not convinced," I said.

"Ugh Amy think about it you two really love each other I can tell don't just give up. You are perfect for him and he's perfect for you," she said exasperated. "I know if you look deep down in your heart you'll see you love him too," she said. So I did I looked in my heart and I realized something.

"I do love Ian," I said. I don't know what had come over me but it was like a revelation. Like my eyes had been opened and I finally realized what I had felt for a long time. "I DO LOVE HIM! I always have. I mean Logan's nice and all but Ian, Ian's my soul mate," I said amazed by my revelation. "Julia I gotta go!" I said happily. I walked out my door.

I started running I didn't even take a bus or anything. I remembered where his house was only though I'd only been there once. I was there in an instant. I tried the door it was open.

"Ian!" I burst in breathless. He looked at me sorrowfully. He had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing regular non-designer clothing. He looked a mess but some how he still managed to look handsome. "I-Ian tell me again why you came back and changed your identity," I said inching in the house a little more.

"Because I bloody love you Amy Cahill!" he screamed. "I would do anything for you. I came back because you can't imagine the torture it is for me to imagine there never being an us. I came back because you mean so much to me and I love you so much," he said tearing up a little.

"But Amy I also came back to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've lost hundreds nights of sleep thinking of what I could do to make you forgive me," he said sadly. I was crying now too he was so sweet.

"Amy please believe me. PLEASE!" He begged. I walked closer.

"Why should I believe you?" I said thickly through my happy tears.

"Because of the way I feel around you. Because I need you in my life. Because ever since I realized I loved you I can't get you out of my head," he said earnestly.

I was face to face with him now. "Ian do you really love me?" I said as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Amy love, I love you more than life itself," he said. I giggled through my tears.

"Don't call me love," I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled me closer and kissed me back gently. We broke apart. "Ian Kabra I love you," I said smiling and laying my head on his shoulder.

**(A/N: I changed the page break) **

I walked down the aisle slowly. I looked around nervously at all the people. My heart started thumping hard. My dress's train was really long and I was afraid I would trip on it. I started feeling like I was going to puke but then I looked up at the alter. There he was the love of my life. He was so perfect.

Then I was at front of the church. I felt butterflies until Ian took my hand and smiled at me. Then the priest said the vows for Ian and when he was asked to say I do he said," I do." He looked at me intently and whispered," With all my heart."

"And do you Amy Cahill….," the priest started. I grinned at Ian I was so glad he had come back to find me a year ago and had even gone to the extreme of creating another identity just to win my heart. Finally when I was asked to say I do I said,"I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," The priest announced. Ian pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. He picked me up and spun me around. When we separated everyone cheered as we walked back down the aisle.

"GRACE SYDNEY KABRA!" I screamed. I looked at the room that used to be our kitchen. Cereal was scattered over the counters. Milk was in puddles on the floor. Glass shards were also scattered on the floor.

"Yes mum," Grace said innocently.

"I told you to get cereal, not to destroy our kitchen," I laughed looking around.

"I'm sorry," she said sorrowfully. I started cleaning up. "Can I help?" Grace asked.

"Of course baby," I said kindly. I had already cleaned up the glass so it was safe. When we'd finished I got the cereal ready for Grace to eat.

"Thank you mummy," she said happily sitting down at the table. I sat down too and ran my hands through her beautiful dark red hair so similar to my own only hers was much curlier.

"Mum why did you go to the doctors today?" she asked as she spooned fruit loops into her mouth.

"I wasn't feeling very well I explained," I said smiling. Grace's jade green eyes flashed with worry. "Oh sweetie, don't worry, I'm feeling better now," I said touching her hand. She looked happy just as she opened her mouth to say something else I heard crying from the room down the hall.

I rushed down the hall. I listened for the source of the crying it was coming from Jared's room. I walked in and saw Jared crying. I knelt down beside him.

"Hun what's the matter?" I asked pulling him onto my lap.

"Robin Hood died," He said sniffling. Robin Hood was the name of his pet turtle. I comforted him but nothing I said helped. Just then we heard the door open and close.

"DADDY!" screamed Jared hopping off my lap. I sighed and got up too. I saw a touching sight as I walked to the entryway. Ian had picked up his children. He was hugging and kissing them it was very touching.

"Hello Amy," he said smiling at me. He'd been away on a trip concerning the Madrigal and Lucian branches. He was finally making peace for them. No, he wasn't the Lucian branch leader nor was I the Madrigal branch leader but we helped out sometimes. "What's this no kiss for your hard working husband?" he said putting the children down.

I ran to him. He kissed me and spun me around just like he had at our wedding. I heard an unison of,"EWWW." I laughed. That's when we heard crying.

"Is that my baby girl I hear?" Ian said running to the back room. When he came back he had Amber in his arms. She laid her head on her daddies shoulder.

"Daddy is home mommy," Amber mumbled around the thumb in her mouth. Ian smiled he was quite fond of Amber. Maybe it was because she looked so much like him. She had bright amber eyes. We had named her for her eyes because whereas most baby's eyes were blue hers were amber from the minute she was born.

"Guys it's almost bedtime," I said. It was only 8:00 but they were all so young.

"Buwt I wanna be wif daddy," Amber said sadly. She probably wasn't tired having just woke up but I wanted her to sleep some more so we'd have to do something to make her tired.

"Alright Daddy will read a story then," Ian said walking over to pick out a book from the bookcase. I smiled as I listened to him read green eggs and ham making each character have a different voice.

"And that's the end now its time for bed," Ian said at the end of the book. I took Grace and Jared because he always liked putting Amber to bed. I put Grace in her bed and she smiled at me.

"I'm not going to sleep," she said happily as if saying that had won her some battle over me. I rolled my eyes because I knew her secret. If I sang to her she would be asleep in a minute. So I started singing a soft melody and Grace was sleeping before I finished the last note. Now it was time to tackle Jared.

Jared was in his room saying goodnight to all his pets. There was Lucy the mouse, Tommy the cat, and Scabbers the rat. He looked under his bed the favorite bed of his dog Lucian. He had heard the name when Ian and I were talking about it and thought it was cool so he'd named it Lucian.

"Time for bed Jared dear," I said. He nodded and hopped in bed. Then he motioned for me to bend down. I did.

"I'll go to sleep right away if daddy comes in and says goodnight to me," he whispered in my ear. Aw, I could see how much the kids had missed their father.

"Ian Jared won't go to sleep unless you say goodnight to him," I told Ian quietly as he put a sleeping Amber in her crib. He nodded. I went to our room and waited for him to come in. Finally he did.

"Ian I need to tell you something," I said slowly.

"What is it Ames?" he said as he searched for his pajama bottoms.

"I went to the doctor today," I said quietly. He could see the situation was serious so he sat down beside me and took my hands.

"Sweetie what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said slowly. A big smile slowly spread across his face.

"Brilliant," he said happily. "May I touch," he asked. I laughed.

"Sure," I said. He put a warm and on my stomach and rubbed it. I smiled as he did this. Just then I heard Grace cry. We both jumped up to helo her.

"Mummy," Grace wailed. I was at the side of her bed in a minute.

"What hunny?" I asked earnestly. Ian was beside me to looking slightly worried.

"I want you to tell me how you and daddy got together," she said. I sighed that was all she wanted.

"Well when we were kids," Ian started. Grace cut him off.

"No, when you were grownups," she said.

"Oh, that story," I said. "Well, it all started with a guy named Evan….."

**The end. Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this very much. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. I plan on doing another Fanfiction soon hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
